SKY: Weapon of Tyranny
by Valahex-Mercury
Summary: SKY. Gwendolyn. A name makes all the difference to human weapon Gwendolyn "SKY". Meant to be the energy for a lengendary world-shattering vessel, will the Schiff and Saya be able to break Gwendolyn free from her destiny as SKY? Or will Gwendolyn fade away
1. SKY: WoT 1

SKY: Weapon of Tyranny

**This is a continued story from my Quizilla account, just for the record **

"Ah, so you're awake finally."

I opened my eyes, looking around the room I was in. There were many blinking lights, and a man was standing in front of me. I pressed my fingers against the glass gently, my hair forming a black carpet in front of my eyes. The man walked up and, through my hair, I could see him press his fingers against mine, even though the glass separated us. I pressed my fingers harder against the glass until it cracked. The man smiled, stroking the glass in an effort to calm me. Then he walked over to a machine besides the capsule, typing in letters and pressing buttons. Then the water started to go away slowly. The capsule opened hesitantly since I had cracked it at its opening point. Then I stepped out on wobbly legs, falling forward into the arms of the man I had seen. He parted the hair in front of my eyes as I blushed, turning away. I was ashamed of my nakedness.

"My name is Solomon, Sky." He stroked my hair. "Say Solomon."

"Solomon."

"Good. It seems that experimentation has not messed with your intelligence."

I nodded, although I did not understand. Solomon picked me up like a bride and walked upstairs into a pristine white room. There was a white dresser with a beautiful mirror on it. I sat in front of it as Solomon clapped. Another blonde man came in, grabbing my hair with a smile dancing on his face and in his eyes.

"Nathan, see to it that Sky is properly trimmed and dressed to meet with Diva. I'll be back to pick her up shortly."

"Yes, Solomon!"

As soon as Solomon left, Nathan started to play with my hair. He ran his hands through it and braids it into one knee long braid. Then he took barber's sheers and cut it so that it tickled the top of my neck. I gasped, watching the braid fall and land with a thud. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I refused to look in the mirror. Nathan ran his fingers through my short hair and I slowly opened my eyes. I ran my fingers over the bangs and through the thickness. I liked it. I blushed and slammed my right arm over my chest and my left hand over my womanhood. My whole body tinted pink; I was naked and mortified. Nathan smiled and picked out clothes from the closet. They were the clothes of a gothic Lolita (Check the info page if you don't know which clothes I'm talking about), and I liked them very much. I smiled and hugged Nathan.

"I'm glad you like them, Sky! Let's get you back to Solomon!"

"Master…Solomon?" I asked.

"Master? When did that little pet name come about? I can't wait 'til Solomon hears this!" Nathan said in a sing song voice.

Blushing, I watched as Nathan took up my wrist and dragged me along. We walked up a flight of stairs, reaching a split of two hallways. Nathan walked to the right as I followed. We stopped at a white door as Nathan burst in, smiling widely. I saw Solomon, a brown haired man, and an African American man drinking tea, sitting on sofas with plush red cushions. I blushed and ran over to Solomon, smiling, sitting next to him and laying my head on his shoulder. Nathan cooed, twirling his blonde hair around his finger.

"Oh, somebody likes you, _Master_ Solomon." Nathan laughed and sat besides the African American man, grabbing a cup of tea and sipping it.

"Master?" Solomon looked down at me as I blushed and grabbed the teapot, pouring more tea in his cup.

"Why is she…?"

"James, isn't it obvious?" Nathan said, flipping his hand around. "Who spent the most time with her? Solomon. Who released her from the capsule? Solomon. Who's the most attractive here? Me."

I giggled at Nathan's joke as he laughed. "And she has a sense of humor, too!"

Solomon sipped his tea as I held the silver teapot in my lap. Solomon held out his cup in front of me as my arms went up automatically and poured him more. He muttered a token of thanks and sipped again. I watched my master, blushing and smiling. My heart was dancing, my stomach housing a brood of butterflies. Solomon put his cup down as I looked at him briefly. Then I took up the cup in my hands and placed my lips on the rim where Solomon's lips had been. Solomon gathered my shoulder as he and the brown haired man started to leave with me in tow.

"Bye-bye, my gothic Lolita!" Nathan said. I turned back and waved, leaving with Solomon and the other man.

"Solomon, Amshel. Is this her? Sky?"

I gasped, looking at a girl with long black hair, a lithe figure, and blue eyes that harbored a dangerous kind of darkness, one that made her seem childish a bit, innocent even. She sat up from her prone position on her lounging chair, walking over to me. She grabbed my shoulders and rubbed them as I blushed, turning away.

"She's pretty, Solomon." I blushed darker and backed into Solomon, hiding my heated face in his chest. "Shy, too."

I blushed darker than before. If that was even possible. Solomon led me out of the room as Amshel stayed inside the room with Diva.


	2. SKY: WoT 2

SKY: Weapon of Tyranny

Layer 2

"Alright, Sky. Today we will learn about the basic structure of the American Government. Did you study?"

"Yes, Sir James."

"Good. Let us begin."

As James began to instruct me, I looked at the board and took detailed notes. But even as my pencil glided across the paper, drawing the diagrams and writing the definitions to a T, my thoughts kept on trailing to Solomon. He was my master, and I owed a great debt to him. He freed me, treated me well; hugged me and cuddled me when I needed it. He would help me up when I fell and would even help me study. I repaid him by doing chores, watching over Diva, and even pressing his suits for him. My submissive behavior puzzled Solomon, but I would only smile and continue my tasks. I liked the way Solomon looked. He had nice blonde hair, blue eyes, pristine skin, and he dressed formally. I was going to follow his example, to be like him.

"Sky, head up!" James scolded, rapping my thigh with his instruction stick. I sat up straight, blushing at allowing myself to be caught off topic. "Let me see your notes. Your studies will be based on these three branches."

"Yes, Sir James."

James looked over my notes and nodded, setting them back in my lap. Then he nodded to the door. "Solomon wants to talk to you. I say you go to him immediately."

I nodded and bowed, walking towards the door. "Thank you, Sir James, for the lesson."

James nodded as I left, walking to the lounging room.

When I reached the room, Solomon was sitting on the largest chair of the right side of the tea table. He beckoned me to sit next to him, but I was already in my spot, reaching for the teapot. Solomon covered my hands with his and looked at me. I blushed, turning the other way.

"Sky, why do you think I'm your master?" He asked.

"…you were the nicest to me."

"Even nicer than Nathan?"

"Yes, even nicer than Sir Nathan. You're my kind master, Master Solomon." I smiled warmly as Solomon smiled back.

"Alright, Sky. Whatever makes you happy. Will you pour me a cup of tea?"

"Yes, Master Solomon."

I poured Solomon a cup of tea and dropped a cube of sugar inside, adding a quarter cup of cream. Solomon nodded, leaning back and lacing his arm around my shoulder.

"You know exactly how I like it, Sky." I blushed, smiling.

"Anything to please you, Master Solomon."

Solomon chuckled and sipped his tea, leaning back in his chair. I stood up hesitantly. "Master Solomon?"

"Yes, Sky?"

"C-can I go into the garden, Master?"

"Of course. Maybe I might join you later on."

I smiled and walked out onto the terrace, jumping down and landing in the middle of the garden. I started to walk around the maze, sniffing roses and tulips and daisies along the way. I was happy around all of the flowers.

I heard a rustling sound.

I gasped, twisting around. "Wh-who's there?" I asked with a shaky voice.

I looked around, frightened. I walked deeper into the maze and looked around, seeing a flash of black.

"Nathan? Sir Amshel?"

Then something grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth and placing a blade to my neck. I looked down, eyes wide, my hands resting on the arm of the person. I wanted him—or her—to let go quickly so that I could get to Solomon. I squirmed as the person pressed the blade onto my neck gently.

"Don't move, Gwendolyn." The voice said. My eyes went wide. The figure let go of my mouth as I ran from his range and walked back towards the bushel of roses where I hid my sword.

"How do you know my name?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"That's just one thing I know about you, Gwendolyn." The figure started to approach me. "I need to know more. How you taste, for instance…"

He bared sharp canines as I gasped, falling backwards into the roses. I grabbed my blade as the figure lifted a large scythe. He swung at me as I held up my sword, the blued blade getting knocked out of my hands and falling into a thorn bush. I gasped, looking back at the figure. He kept approaching, finally standing over me. I shut my eyes and thrust my arm backwards into the thorn bushes, feeling my arm get ripped. I bit my lip and pulled out my sword, swinging it and making the blade crash into the figure's side. He grunted and swung at me, cutting my cheek. Then he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. I kicked under him, but he climbed on top of me, lowering his fangs to my neck.

"How delicious are you…?"

I felt his canines brush against the flesh of my neck when I heard footsteps and a sickening _shluck_ as Solomon's arm sword ran over the person's stomach. The person held his wound, glaring at Solomon.

"Damn you, Goldsmith. I will get Gwendolyn! Just you wait…" Then the figure sped away. I sat up, rubbing my cuts gently. My sword was bloodstained.

"Who was that, Master Solomon?" I asked.

"…" Solomon stayed silent, glaring in the direction the person went in. "Come on, Sky. Let me treat your wounds."

"Isn't my name…Gwendolyn?" I asked.

"…no. It is Sky."


	3. SKY: WoT 3

SKY: Weapon of Tyranny

Layer 3

Moses' POV

As I walked back to the warehouse where Karman, Gudrif, Darth, Lulu, Irene, and I were staying, Karman greeted me with a scowl. I stared back as Lulu hugged me. Darth, Gudrif, and Irene were scattered on the stairs. I sighed, sitting on a chair and throwing my hood back. We had our windows tinted recently, and we had found a way to preserve ourselves when sunlight touched us. Julia, whom I had met just a few days before, told me to have tinted windows and that she would find a permanent cure for our Thorn and for our burning conditions. Frowning, Karman came and sat in front of me on what seemed to be an oversized spool.

"So, did you get a taste of Gwendolyn?" He asked. I shook my head. "What the hell do you mean no?!"

"Solomon had stopped me before I could actually taste her. Besides, she's not completely defenseless. You know what she is."

"Still, she's a human and her blood must be delicious! Moses, you idiot!" Karman yelled, lunging at me. Gudrif and Darth stopped him.

"Karman, don't be mad at Moses. If you were attacked by one of Diva's minions and Gwendolyn herself, wouldn't you be a bit deterred? At least Moses did his best." Irene said, sticking up for me.

"Ugh, I'm thirsty. Where are those blood packets we stole from the hospital?"

"Right here, Moses. Take your pick." Lulu said, dropping the box in front of me. I took an AB blood packet. To me, AB was especially sweet. I sipped it and leaned back in my chair.

"Did you scare her, Moses?" Irene asked suddenly.

"I think I did. I did place my scythe to her neck…" Karman hit me on the head. "Hey!"

"Idiot! Now I know why you didn't get a taste; you scared her half to death!"

"What was I supposed to do, play nice?" I asked indignantly.

Sitting in the warehouse now with the sun on my skin, it felt surreal to me. I was used to being in the dark for so long, and now I could be in the light…to an extent, anyway. I closed my eyes and growled, sitting in the shade. The sun was a stranger I needed to get acquainted with, albeit slowly.

Sky/Gwendolyn/Regular POV

After the events in the garden, I did not go out there anymore without Solomon or Nathan since they wanted—no, by their words—needed to guard me. I was sitting in my room, watching the garden from the window. The sun was starting to set, and I thought it would be best to go out into the garden by the cover of the night without Solomon or Nathan hounding me. I grabbed my sword out of the corner of the room, holding it in my right hand and walking out of the room. I walked down the stairs quietly and left out of the back door, moonlight flooding the garden. I smiled, walking into the middle of the garden, where the fountain was lit beautifully and where flowers circled the base of the fountain and blossomed gorgeously, almost otherworldly. I walked to the fountain and stopped. I was being watched.

"Come out. I know you are there." Six cloaked figures came out of the shadows. "One of you attacked me this morning. Remove your hood; let me see."

There were two girls and four boys. One of the girls had long blonde hair and green eyes and the other had purple hair kept in two ponytails. The boys were tall, mostly, but the one that stood out to me was the one with black hair and green eyes. I stared at him.

"You! You're the one that attacked me!" I aimed my sword at him. The boy walked forward.

"Gwendolyn…it wasn't my original intention to hurt you. We need your blood, Gwendolyn." He said.

"…my blood?"

I looked towards the mansion, thinking about running back. My feet were already swiftly starting to the mansion, but I bumped into someone. I turned back and saw a redhead with glasses. I screamed as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, refusing to let go. My legs were the only things kicking. The black haired boy approached me and put his lips to my neck, feeling for the spot where he could bite and get the most blood. I shivered, not liking his lips on me.

"Leave me alone…" I whimpered. He slid down the collar of my shirt, finding his prime spot. "No…stop it…" He opened his mouth, his fangs scraping against my skin. I heard a loud roar as I screamed. "STOP IT!"

The boys got thrown back as I lifted my sword. A strange symbol was glowing on my head, and my bangs parted so that the six could see it. My eyes were black at the top and faded to white at the bottom. I hope they knew not to mess with me now. Still, they hastened their weapons. I backed up a few steps, the boy with glasses thrusting a spear at me. I jumped up and dodged a battle ax, swiping at the girl's head with my sword. She ducked as I landed back on my feet, holding my sword tightly. I lunged at the black haired boy, cutting downwards. He ducked and sliced my hand, making my sword fly up. I grabbed it by its blade as it came down, blood 

dripping onto the blade. My blood slowly turned white and then sunk into the blade of the sword. Soon, the blade of my sword was snow white.

"Gwendolyn…" The blonde said. "Calm down, Gwendolyn."

I turned on her and lunged, cutting into her shoulder. She let out a yelp as I felt somebody rip the collar of my shirt and bite me. I screamed, falling onto my knees on the ground. My sword was still pristine white, and the person behind me kept drinking. I felt light headed, and that was when the person stopped. I heard the person lick their lips hungrily. Then they started to approach again.

"Moses." Irene said. "Don't drink her dry. Let's go."

"You're right…" Moses stood up and looked back at me. I held my bite marks tenderly and placed the cold blade on my sword to my burning forehead. "Gwendolyn."

"…"

"It is not safe for you to stay here. We…know about what Solomon and the others are planning to do with you."

"Master Solomon wouldn't do anything to try and hurt me! You're lying because you just want more of my blood!"

"Gwendolyn…" Moses wiped some blood from his mouth. "We'll be here tomorrow at nightfall. Be ready. We will take you by force if we have to."

"You had your drink; why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"…Because if we did, the next time we see you…"

"…"

"…Could be the world's last day." Then Moses and the rest sped away.

I sat in the middle of the garden, shocked. Then everything started spinning. I fainted, falling into the moist soil by the base of the fountain.


	4. SKY: WoT 4

N SKY: Weapon of Tyranny

Layer 4

9 Hours before the invasion…

"Sky, what happened to you?"

"Master..."

I opened my eyes slowly, careful not to shoot my senses after the events that unfolded last night. I knew what power I held, and my powers were activated when I was annoyed or when I was threatened or angry. I sat up; but a pair of strong hands on my chest settled me back down. I blushed; Solomon has actually touched me on my chest! I blushed, closing my eyes.

"Sky, what happened to you yesterday?"

"I got in a fight, Master Solomon."

"…those people whom you fought…they are called the Schiff. Well, what remains of them. The boy who attacked you earlier was Moses."

"Moses…I like that name."

Solomon paused, grabbed my hand, and looked into my eyes that were still hazed. "Sky, do you know about Equilibrium?" I nodded.

"It is balance, Master Solomon." I responded.

"For you, it is something different. We have placed your Equilibrium in a small brown box. Now, you have no balance emotionally. I can only give it to you when the time is right, when it is appropriate for you to be balanced. Sky, promise me you won't go looking for Equilibrium."

"I promise, Master Solomon."

Solomon nodded and kissed my hand, running his hand over the cuts on my arm. I blushed and watched as Solomon sat on the side of the bed, leaning down and kissing me. I looked at him, shocked, my eyes flitting everywhere. It wasn't right for him to kiss me. He was my master, and he should only do these things with a mistress or a wife. I pushed him away and swung my legs hurriedly over the side of the bed, my mind racing. Flustered and confused, I grabbed my sword and ran out of the room.

15 minutes until invasion…

After my studies and preparing dinner and talking with Diva, there were only 15 minutes until Moses and the others came to take me away. I was prepared to fight with my now blue sword. I lifted the sword carefully and examined it. I gasped, seeing the symbol that was on my head on my blade. I ran my finger over it and hissed; the shape was sharp at the curves and sides. Blood gathered into it as the blade turned jagged and rusty. I gasped and let the sword's blade hit the ground. I heard rustling from afar. I gasped and lifted my sword, rushing out into the garden. Solomon and James were already outside. The only ones I didn't see were Nathan, Diva, and Amshel. My symbol started glowing gently and I felt my sword grow hot under my palm. Solomon and James exchanged glances as I saw the Schiff enter the garden. They stood in front of us, six versus three. In my opinion, it wasn't a fair fight…for them, anyway.

"Sky, you stay out of this fight as much as you can." Solomon said.

"Her name is Gwendolyn, and you know that." Moses intercepted.

"Shut up!"

James transformed into a Chiropteran and shot spikes at the Schiff. They dodged as Moses and the blonde girl headed towards me. I lifted my sword and dodged their attacks, getting blown back into the wall of the house. Solomon's head whipped back, his eyes harboring worry.

"Sky!" Solomon called out.

My hair rose and my eyes hazed. My symbol glowed brightly as my sword turned white again. My hair fell as I held my sword up.

"Come." I said simply.

"You get so cocky just because you have a funny looking H glowing on your head!" The redhead with glasses said lunging towards me. I swung my sword in a large arc, slicing him across the stomach. He fell onto his knees and sped back to regroup with Moses and the others. "Damn…she's better than we thought. Moses, bite her again and make her stop!"

Moses approached me slowly as I gripped my sword tightly. He stopped as I kept walking towards him. I raised my sword and swung at Moses, my sword crashing into the ground and cracking the ground. I lifted my sword again, running towards Moses again. Moses ran towards me as our weapons collided in a shower of red sparks. I tore my sword away from the weapon lock and then swung it hard, smacking Moses' scythe out of his hands. Then I put my blade to his neck, my eyes narrowing.

"You lose. I am not going anywhere."

"Think again." Moses said.

I turned and noticed Moses' fingers on my pressure point. I passed out and everything melted into black.

Awakening…

"Moses, she's coming to!"

I opened my eyes, sitting up and looking around. It was a dark warehouse with sunlight obscured through tinted windows. Moses, Irene, and the boy with glasses were sitting by the window, staring back at me. The girl with the battle ax was staring down at me.

"Are you alright, Gwendolyn?"

I stared at the girl, not saying a word. My hair flew up slightly and rippled as my symbol started to glow lightly. The girl backed away as I leapt out of the bed, looking around for my sword. I grabbed it and bared my teeth at the Schiff, glaring at them. Moses stood up and approached me.

"Gwendolyn…calm down, please." Moses said, grabbing my arm. I wrenched it away, whacking him in the face by accident.

"Hey!" The boy with glasses yelled, lunging towards me.

"Stay back." I hissed. The boy was thrown back and he landed on his bottom. "Stay away from me. You kidnapped me from Master Solomon; don't try and be so friendly to me!"

"Gwendolyn, my name is Irene." She put her hand on my shoulder and my eyes turned violet and my symbol stopped glowing. "We're sorry, but this is the best we can do for you. We didn't mean to hurt you."

"…Irene?" I asked. She nodded. I threw my sword down, staring at her. "…"

"That is Karman. That's Lulu, Darth, and Gudrif." Irene said, pointing to the people in order.

"…where am I?" I asked.

"You're in Warehouse 51, near the port."

"Port...?"

"That's correct."

I glared at Moses. "Don't touch me again. _Ever_." I warned.

"Gwendolyn…" Moses muttered.

"_EVER_, do you hear me?"

Then I walked out of the warehouse and slammed the door closed, shaking the Schiff both physically and emotionally.


	5. SKY: WoT 5

SKY: Weapon of Tyranny

Layer 5

"Gwendolyn!"

I heard Lulu call me, but I already running back home, to the Cinq Fleches mansion, to Solomon. Even though what he had did puzzled me, he was still my master, and I had to serve him to the best of my ability. As long as I lived and breathed, as long as I could move, I was devoted to Solomon. I felt wind flash by me as Moses caught me by my arms, turning me back towards Warehouse 51. I struggled and squirmed, kicking.

"Let me go! No! Help! Help, somebody, let me go!" I screamed, hoping somebody was around to help me. Moses gave me a gentle push and pulled out his scythe.

"If you won't go yourself, I'll escort you." Moses prodded me with the blade of his scythe. "Walk."

I growled and walked along, all the while resenting Moses for kidnapping me. I was fine with Solomon; why did they take me away? Sighing, I stormed back into the Warehouse, rushing away from Moses. Moses sat by the window as I sat in a dark corner, glaring at Moses. He stared back at me as Irene came and sat besides me.

"What's wrong, Gwendolyn?" Irene asked.

"I don't like Moses." I said simply. Moses' eyes hardened as he turned to look out of the window.

"He did it for your better good. Staying in the Cinq Fleches' mansion was dangerous for you." Irene said. "Just imagine if Solomon gave you your Equilibrium back…"

"What will happen, Irene?"

"…" Irene stood up and walked away, sitting on the steps. She didn't want to talk about it. I sighed and looked at Karman. He was glaring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Watch your tone, girl." Karman snarled.

"Excuse me?" I asked, standing up slowly.

"Gwendolyn." Irene said. I scowled and sat back down.

After a few hours, Irene, Karman, Lulu, Gudrif, and Darth darted out of the Warehouse to hunt. None of them were partial to AB blood, except for Moses. Karman has left with the words: "You've got your food right here; you stay and make friends with your buffet." So, I was left alone with Moses. Moses walked towards me as I stood up and pressed myself against the wall.

"So, you don't like me?" Moses said, standing in front of me.

"…"

"Well?"

"You scare me." I answered softly.

"Why?"

"You drank my blood and then kidnapped me. Am I supposed to bake you a cake?" I retorted.

"You seem to like Irene."

"…She's nice to me."

Moses and I stared at each other, but then my gaze hardened. I walked past Moses and sat on the top of the stairs. He looked at me from his position at the bottom of the stairs. I stared down at him and kept my glare as hard as possible. It was tense, and I lifted my hand expecting red tangible wisps of smoke passing by my hands, representing the stress between Moses and me. We stayed silent for a long time. Suddenly, I started to actually examine Moses. He had pale skin, but he looked nothing like a chiropteran. Then again, James was a chiropteran and he looked perfectly normal. Appearances could be deceiving. Then I actually stared into Moses' eyes. They were a beautiful green. I smiled; the green reminded me of emerald waters near Hawaii. I giggled as Moses took a step up.

"Gwendolyn? Why are you giggling?" Moses asked softly.

"…you have pretty eyes." Moses looked a bit skeptical as I giggled more. I covered my grin with my hands, casting shy glances at Moses, afraid to meet his eyes in worry of giggling again.

"Pretty…eyes? We all have…"

"But yours are prettier!" I said, smiling up at him.

That was the first friendly moment between Moses and I. After I had remarked on his eyes, I became detached, but it was more of a shy detachment than a hateful one. The thing that made me so shy was his eyes. I liked looking at them, but hated to look at them for fear of being rude. Also, I hated how quiet Moses was when he was with me. Like he didn't want to say something that would insult me or make me run away.

After a few hours, Irene, Lulu, Karman, Darth, and Gudrif came back. They shut the Warehouse doors behind them and scattered around the main room. Moses and I were staring at each other still. He was about to remark on my eyes when they had come in.

"Are we disturbing something?" Karman asked.

"No." Moses said. I glared at him and he seemed to blink and then turn away, but it was more like a wink. "Did you get a good dinner, you guys?"

"Yeah, we found a lot of humans to drink from!" Lulu said. She turned to me. "Gwen, are you still mad at us?"

I held my head, not shaking it and not nodding. I wasn't mad, but I still didn't trust them. Irene draped a blanket over my shoulders as I smiled at her. "Thank you, Irene." I said.

Irene nodded and led me to her room that she shared with Lulu. I sat on the chair near the window and looked out at the night. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Later that night…

I felt my blanket getting slid off of my shoulders. I opened my eyes and looked down at Moses, his teeth about to bite into my neck. He blushed and stood up, dusting himself off.

"C…can I have a drink, Gwendolyn?" Moses asked.

I stared at Moses and almost nodded, but I shook my head gently. Moses smiled lightly and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Gwendolyn. Good night."

I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.


	6. SKY: WoT 6

SKY: Weapon of Tyranny

Layer 6

Two days after I had gotten kidnapped, I had grown close to one person, and that was Irene. She was kind to me, and she got me human food and drink, and she played games with me. I liked being with her, and she made me feel so comfortable. She was the only one I trusted out of the Schiff. Well, her, and Moses was growing on me. He was…alright. He was still a bit strange to me. I wanted to ask him about what had happened to him. He seemed so detached from the outside world. Lulu and Karman—the only ones with any "real" personality—seemed to be the only ones that were not affected by any difficult past that they might have endured.

The night that Moses, Irene, Karman and I went out hunting, I was thinking about running back to the Cinq Fleches mansion again. However, Irene was here with me, so I was a bit more…protected, I might say. I stayed close to Irene, holding my sword close to my side. I heard the sound of metal against cobblestone as I pressed myself on the wall in the corner. I saw a woman in her late 30's heading out way. I lifted my sword and came in front of the woman, my eyes hazing and my symbol glowing. My sword turned white as the woman started to run towards Moses. He hypnotized her and grabbed her, biting her neck. Then Karman and Irene came out to drink. I stood back and watched. The primitive hunting habits of the three—and my aiding in it—made me fascinated, and I started to go with them more and more to continue my studies of them. They were nice people, but from what I had gathered from this day—and last night—they could turn on any human being.

I had divided my day among being with Irene and being with Moses. I spent the days with Irene—talking, laughing, playing, reflecting—and spent my nights with Moses—staring and turning away and giggling and blushing. My relationship with Moses was strange and yet I felt closer to him the more we would stare at each other. I don't know if it was some unspoken code, but the way we stared at each other reflected how we felt. My gaze always had a bit of mistrust to it; whether it is happiness and mistrust, shyness and mistrust, apathetic mistrust; it never mattered. I just didn't trust him yet.

It all started to matter, soon. My mistrust was wearing thin of Moses' patience, and he was as patient as a tortoise crawling through shifting sands. It was the same night we had went hunting, and Moses and I locked ourselves in Irene's room and stared at each other again. This time, Moses had started talking to me.

"Gwendolyn." I looked up at him, his emerald green eyes burrowing into mines. We didn't speak again for a while. "Gwendolyn." Moses called again. "Answer me."

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"…you hate talking to me, yes?"

I stared into his eyes, shaking my head. "No, I don't hate talking to you."

"Then why don't you?"

My rose bud lips curled into a scowl, but then went back into a straight line. I didn't have an answer for Moses. Maybe because I thought he was a difficult person to approach. I looked out of the window, thinking about the best answer without sounding vain or rude.

"Moses…I—"

The door was kicked open as Lulu stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Moses! Gwendolyn! A chiropteran is outside! We've been attacking it but it won't fall!"

I looked at Moses sadly and mouthed 'I'll answer you soon'. Then I grabbed my sword and rushed outside.

Outside, the chiropteran was swatting Karman into the side of Warehouse 51. He landed and made a large dent in the wall, sliding down onto his bottom. Lulu tossed her ax at the chiropteran as it jumped up and pounced on her. She landed hard as I heard a crack come from her small body. The chiropteran sniffed the air as I stood in front of it, eyes hazed and symbol glowing. It grinned at me and started running quickly towards me. I shifted out of its pathway and sliced up. The chiropteran ran a few more steps and then turned back towards me. It started running towards me again as I held my sword behind me and ran towards it, thrusting my sword forward. The chiropteran and I stopped; our battle a complete standstill. A cut appeared on my leg as I stood up, my blade's tip touching the cobblestones.

"Your pain ends."

The chiropteran has blood spraying out of two deep cuts; one on its neck and the other a long line down its torso. Lulu and the others watched me as I walked back inside without a word. The battle was pretentious, and a part of me couldn't understand why they couldn't handle a chiropteran of that size. A part of me still remembered that they were a deal weaker than I. Or maybe they just weren't prepared. I walked into Warehouse 51, walking back to Irene's room and closing the door. Moses was still sitting by the window. I set my sword onto the windowsill as Moses smiled at me.

"Good job out there, Gwendolyn." Moses said.

"…why do you and the Schiff call me Gwendolyn? Isn't my name Sky, like Master Solomon said? I don't understand." I looked out of the window sadly.

"Gwendolyn, that's the name of your…" Moses went silent. I didn't want to be told anyway. "You still did not answer my question. "

"Moses…" I leaned out of the window, taking in the cool night air. "…you're a mystery to me right now, Moses. I need time to unravel you."

The room went silent. My heart was beating quickly, quietly, trying not to let Moses hear it. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I almost sobbed.

"It might take some time, Gwendolyn…" Moses said. "My mystery is a strange one, and it takes somebody smart…"

"I think I'm deductive enough to solve your mystery, Moses."

Moses nodded and leaned out of the window besides me. "Moses?" I asked. "Why are the windows tinted here?"

"The sun burns us Schiff if we are exposed to it. It is our enemy; it hates us. The windows…we can sit in the dim sunlight without repercussion."

"Is there a cure?"

"The blood of a girl named Saya."

"…Master Solomon talks about Saya a lot. Is she Lady Diva's sister?"

"Diva? Who is that?"

"Nobody; never mind." I remarked quickly.

Moses rose an eyebrow at me curiously, turning back to look out of the window. A part of Moses' mystery had just been unraveled to me, and I was glad. I sighed lightly, sitting in the chair by the window and wrapping myself in my blanket. Then I felt cold liquid on my head. It was raining outside. Moses slowly took off his glove and reached out to touch it.

I guess he didn't know what rain was, either.


	7. SKY: WoT 7

SKY: Weapon of Tyranny

Layer 7

The morning started off with a gentle downpour. I spent this delightfully dreary morning with Irene.

Irene and I sat in the main room at the oversized yarn spool table; fanning cards in our hands and placing them face down when we found matches. We were playing Go Fish, and Irene and I didn't know how to play. For now, we started to play 'Go Truth', sort of like a trust motto to me, but it was fun to play. You say you didn't have a number if the person asked, and you had to show your hands for two seconds to clarify you were telling the truth. Irene usually always won. Today, though, I was winning. The rainy day made me happier and I was more in the mood to play trivial card games such as these. Irene and I were a quiet bunch anyway; we didn't like talking that much. It wasn't our style.

"Irene, Gwendolyn." Karman was standing behind Irene's chair, watching us play all the while.

"Yes, Karman?" Irene said, flashing me her hand and then retracting it just as quickly. I grumbled, hoping that Karman would've been a helpful distraction.

"What _are_ you two doing?" He asked snidely.

"We are playing 'Go Truth'. I made it up myself." Irene answered.

"Irene, you shouldn't play idiotic human games."

"Excuse me; I'm a human." I said, flashing my hand at Irene.

"So what? You shouldn't be tainting Irene with your pathetic little games."

"It's to pass the time."

"It's a dumb way to do it."

"You should join; it's fun."

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Then maybe you'd like to play this."

In a flash, I had elbowed Karman in the stomach, sending him flying out of the window. His hood got tossed on his head in the process. He coughed and glared up at me. He sprang up, sending water flying onto my hair and clothes.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Karman yelled, outraged.

"Do you want to spar with me?" I asked.

"You'll get hurt, human_."_

"Seeing the current event unfold, I would say you're the one in danger of getting hurt right now."

Karman didn't like that; he didn't like being called weak compared to the obviously weaker human being. He took his spear out of his cloak and lunged at me. I dodged, dancing on my heels as he attacked quickly over and over. I was adept at dodging, and he left so many opening I could strike him twice in one blow. Still, though, I waited to see if he was going to close those openings. He had worked me into a dead end as I was pressed onto a chain link fence. Karman jammed his spear in a link of the fence as I gently twisted my head to the side. The spear was stuck, and I took my chance. With two quick kicks to the stomach, Karman fell onto the ground, rain falling onto his cloak.

"You had too many openings, Karman. Be more careful." I said. Then I helped him up and grabbed his spear out of the fence.

"You're better than…I thought…human."

I shrugged and carried him back into Warehouse 51.

When we got back, Moses, Irene, Lulu, Darth and Gudrif were downstairs. Moses walked up to Karman and I, both of us soaking wet, Karman with a bit of blood at the corner of his mouth.

"What happened to you two? Especially you, Karman."

"We sparred." Karman said. "She got me this time, but I won't let her lay a finger—"

"A foot." Karman snarled at me as I smirked.

"I won't let her lay _a foot_ on me next time." Karman said, correcting himself.

"Hmm…" Moses looked each of us up and down and then sat in the darkest corner of the room. I guess I hadn't spent my morning with Irene, but with Karman instead.

It was worth it to see Karman's ass kicked by a human.


End file.
